Sunshine
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Tana and Dani get locked in at the diner. But ... are they really alone? (Dantana and Klaine Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** I wrote this for a story collection but I loved it so much that I wanted to share it more widely.

* * *

**Sunshine**

Being locked in anywhere is no fun.

But truthfully, being locked in a diner with your girlfriend because you lost all sense of time making out with her in the main storage cupboard, _'Not all that bad,' _Tana cannot help but think smiling at Dani as they, wrapped up in a blanket settle down in a booth together.

"We'll be out of here, sooner or later." Dani smiles, "I'm fine with later."

Santana rolls her eyes, sleepily, it has been a long double shift for both of them, "Yeah. Since Blaine moved in last month we are never alone anymore. Even with Rachel practically living on Broadway now."

Dani pulls Santana closer until she is seated in Dani's lap.

They just cuddle for a while then Dani whispers, "Tana," and as Santana lifts her head from Dani's shoulder to look at her Dani leans up and kisses her girlfriend, first lightly then slowly deepening the kiss more and more.

They jump in each other's embrace when they hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen area.

A moment longer they only sit frozen then Santana hears laughter coming from the kitchen too, "You are KIDDING ME!" she almost shouts as she gets up and storms towards the kitchen Dani just staring after her, eyebrows raised.

Dani a moment later follows the rapid Spanish, what she by now knows to be her girlfriend swearing – even though she does not speak a single word of Spanish herself – into the kitchen.

She stands biting her lower lip, and back a smile, at Kurt's utterly unimpressed expression and Blaine's wide eyes focused on Tana.

Blaine is sitting on a countertop, arms and legs still wrapped around Kurt's neck and waist.

When Tana finally loses some of her steam Dani steps in, hugging her back against her chest.

Letting out a huff, leaning back into the warm embrace, Santana mumbles a handful more words then quiet settles in the diner again.

"You guys got locked in too," Dani says.

"Making out at work again," Santana grumbles.

"You mean like you?" Kurt asks, cocking a single eyebrow. Then he lets out a huff, not unlike Tana's earlier. "We're never alone at the apartment," Kurt answers, "So we thought we'd make the most of getting locked in."

Lacing her fingers with Dani's resting on her stomach, warming, Tana asks, calm again, though still a little upset about getting even this alone time stolen away by these two here, "So what now?"

"Should we just try to get some shut eye?" Blaine asks carefully, snuggled deeply into Kurt's side, who has sat down beside him.

"I'm not really all that tired," Dani says. "I've got my guitar here, we could just play some. Sunshine, don't you have an audition next week you wanted to learn to play some for?" Dani asks pressing a kiss to Tana's hair. "With Blaine and me here, wouldn't that be perfect?"

"I guess," Tana tries to still sound annoyed, although everyone else in the room already knows, just as she does, she is rather fond of the idea, even before she shrugs and adds, "I mean, we can give it a try if tiny dancer here insists."

Dani moves onto her tiptoes, moves her lips right next to Tana's ear and whispers, "Are you talking about Blaine here, ... or me?"

Tana, ducking her head, cannot help the smile that Dani already knows, even without seeing, is building on her girlfriend's face rapidly, "Love you."

"Love _you_."

* * *

A/N: I loved their duet, and it stuck in my head so I guess that's what came through here. Sincerely, hope you like or love even. I love the idea of Dani calling Tana her sunshine. Feels right to me. Hope to you too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HI! For those of you who were asking and looking for more Dantana from me, there is quite a bit in my latest story 'No Amount Of Glue,' you know, Dani being there for Tana when she gets the bad news about Finn's passing etc. But also just the two of them being cute together before that. Just thought some of you might want to know.

Bye now! M


End file.
